The Healing of the Heart
by Peaches732
Summary: The answer to the age-old question: Can time actually heal pain?


The only sound was the steady clap of Epona's hooves on the ground, which was dry from the intense sun and covered in a thin layer of crinkly grass. Link needn't pay attention to where he was going; his faithful horse knew this path well. Nothing around him stirred, he had cleansed the fields of evil. Birds and animals seemed to sense his agony and were still and quiet. He only raised his head when he felt Epona come to a stop.

He kept silent. Behind him, Zelda swung her legs over and smoothly slid off of Epona's back, quiet and graceful as ever. Link did the same. Gritting his teeth in preparation, he willed himself to look up at the princess's beautiful face. A dull shock filled him. Zelda's eyes reflected the pain in his. He knew Zelda was hurting, of course she was. Midna had been her friend, too. Link felt his mouth part, and he desperately wanted to say something, _anything. _He wanted to wipe away the tears that were sure to come at a later time, to somehow erase the pain. He didn't want Zelda to hurt like he did. But he kept to his usual stoic silence.

Link thought he saw her hand twitch, as if she was going to bring her soft, pale hand to his cheek and caress it. But she could never repeat what had already been done, for the past was the past, and, as much as it pained them both, life went on.

* * *

The door to his house was stiff and creaky. It had been opened only rarely during his adventure, and it took a good hard push to get open. Familiar air cooled Link's face. The scent he'd become accustomed to over the years still lingered: wood and nature and sky, all mixed together so evenly that it became one scent, not three. Still trapped in his many thoughts, Link absent-mindedly began the routine he had used to do every day before...everything. Dress into sleeping clothes, splash some water on his face and get ready to rest for the next day. Somehow, it was still a part of him.

The only thing he didn't do was eat, despite the dull ache in the pit of his stomach. Food was comfort. He didn't want comfort.

Link remembered times when he had fallen as a child and cut his knee. Blood had ran down from the wound, and whoever was around would had run over to him, bent down to his level, and asked him if he was okay. Of course he wasn't okay, couldn't they see him crying? Somehow, Link hadn't wanted sympathy, he had just wanted everyone to leave him alone and stop asking him rhetorical questions. Those same feelings had come back to haunt him.

As he hung his satchel of supplies up on a nail in the wall, something sparkly caught his eye and fell to the pine floor with a hollow knock. Link turned around and reached for it. It was a small, clear, raindrop-shaped crystal, the size of his thumbnail. It caught the twilight that shone through the window and sparkled like a diamond. Link knew immediately what it was. What he didn't know was how he acquired it, but somehow he didn't care. The lump in his throat dissolved and he broke down, and he fell to his knees and cried for the first time in a long time.

When Link arose the tear had disappeared. He didn't know where it had gone and he didn't go searching for it.

* * *

"DAD! Uncle Talo said that we're gonna live in Snowpeak with Yeto and Yeta! That's not true, is it?" Koji yelled, slamming the door behind him and running over to the breakfast table where his dad sat.

"Of course not, son. He's just pulling another one of his pranks, as usual." Link smiled, the corners of his turquoise eyes crinkling just slightly, the only sign of age that could be seen. His son smiled with relief.

"Good. That would be kinda weird, to live all the way up there with only the Yetis to talk to." Koji sighed with relief, his auburn hair falling over his eyes.

"Hey, who said something about living with yetis?"Zelda climbed up the stairs from the basement with a small box under one arm. She struggled to pull herself up over onto the floor, her slightly bulging stomach preventing her from doing so. Link stood and helped her through.

"Remember what the doctor said about, oh, what was it, "resting" and "relaxation"? The baby's due in three months, dear, don't overexert yourself." Link told her disapprovingly, taking the box from her and guiding her to an armchair. She playfully slapped his arm away.

"Don't be treating me like royalty, now. Who do you think I am, the queen of Hyrule?" She giggled. Link sighed and shook his head. That was part of the reason they were moving. It was just too difficult for his wife to balance her royal duties and her private life here in Ordon. The distance from Hyrule made things too difficult, and Link's treehouse was just too small for the family, especially with another little one on the way. As much as he hated to leave the place of his childhood, he would do what's best for his family. His love for them overshadowed his love for Ordon.

"So, what was that about living with yetis?" Zelda asked again, breaking Link's thoughts.

"Oh, right." He grinned. "Talo was just messing with Koji again, that's all. You think that man would have grown up a bit, he's going to be married soon-"

"Dad, do we really have to leave Ordon? All my friends are here." Koji piped up; he had remained silent until now. Link bent down to his level and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, son, I'm sorry. It's just going to be easier for your mom to work in Hyrule Castle. Don't worry, we'll come back and visit all the time, and everyone here will come visit us, too." Link reassured him. "Plus you'll get to have your own room." Koji's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Aww, cool!" He ran off, presumably to tell the entire village of the perks of having a queen as a mother. Link turned back to Zelda.

"Is there anything else in the basement?"

"No, nothing else. I think all we need to do is load up the last few boxes and we'll be set to go."

"Alright." Link looked around at the emptied house. He'd miss this place, his first house. He'd built it with Rusl when he was twelve, and he had lived there ever since. To leave it made his chest ache. It was still so hard to let go of his life here, but he had gotten through worse.

Link took hold of the last of the clothing drawers and pushed it towards the door. At first he was sure how he was going to get everything down the ladder of his house. He didn't want to go through the trouble of taking everything apart and putting it together again, so he had decided that the only solution was a ramp. It had worked quite well, too, as long as someone was spotting whatever was going down.

As he pushed the drawer in front of the door and onto the balcony he prepared to guide it down the long, sturdy plank that served as a ramp. There was a small thump, and he looked around for the source of the noise. He heard it rolling behind him and turned around. A small, sparkling _thing_ was rolling around on the wooden floor. Link dove for it and grasped it in his hand.

The tear sat, as beautiful as ever in his palm. His mouth fell open and he felt his blood go cold.

"What is it?" Zelda kneeled down next to him. Link didn't respond, but continued to stare in awe at the clear, diamond-like jewel.

"Ten years." He mumbled hoarsely after a few moments. "Ten years to this day."

"Ten years? What do you-" Zelda's gray-blue eyes widened as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my that...from...?"

"_Midna." _Link felt like he couldn't breathe. He hadn't seriously thought about Midna in years. Suddenly, decade-old memories came rushing back to him.

But it was strange. The passion, desire, pain and confusion had not returned to him, only fond recollections of their time together. He looked at Zelda, who was on her knees next to him, and he could tell she was reminiscing too. He looked back to the tear, smiled softly, and closed his palm. He kissed Zelda's cheek and stood, putting the tear in a small wooden keepsake box.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't appreciate it." Zelda stood and kissed him back.

"Well, it's just that I've finally closed a door that had been open far too long. I didn't even realize it was open until now. But I've moved on with my life, and I know Midna has too. Old wounds have been healed and scarred over."

"She's doing fine. I know it. I can _feel_ it." Zelda closed her eyes, her interlocked fingers over her heart. He kissed her again.

Link picked up the last couple boxes that had been stacked on the floor, and took his wife's hand, leading her out of the house.

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked him, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Link looked back one last time.

"Yes. I'm finally ready."


End file.
